That Very Perfect Lie
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Children of the Darkness. Jane's mother is rarely around when Jack and Henry visit. Tonight they find out why. Rated for non-explicit abuse. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds © CBS. Rizzoli and Isles © TNT.

Part 2 of Children of the Darkness. Finally. Takes place after For A Father's Love.

 **That Very Perfect Lie**

In all the time he's known her, it surprises Jack that it's taken him this long to realize that Jane's ma is very rarely around. He knows a little bit about why Uncle Spencer is the way he is. He knows it has something to do with his ma, about her being sick. Jack and Henry are never told much about it, and honestly, neither of them think about it. Uncle Spence is their uncle, and no matter why he's special, he is. That's all there is to it.

Jack is ashamed to admit now that he never thought about what that means for Jane. If Uncle Spence's ma had to be sick for him to be special, what about Jane? In all the time they spend over at Jane and Frankie's house, he rarely sees her ma. It's always her pa taking care of her.

It's not until after the incident in the basement (which is now completely locked, all the time) when Jack and Henry learn the truth. It's been a few months. Everything has calmed down somewhat. The adults are still paranoid, and Uncle Spence sometimes has headaches, but other than that everything has returned to normal.

There's a thunderstorm outside. Of all the things to be scared of, Henry picked thunder. It's not even raining – just popping lighting and rumbling thunder, and Henry is currently curled up in Jack's bed, face pressed against the older boy's side in an attempt to hide. Jack has one arm around him, the other holding up a book so he can read. Sometimes he teases his brother about being too old to be scared of thunder. The rest of the time he just lets Henry hide with him.

He's barely aware of Jane and Frankie in the back of his mind. They're distracted, and for now it's just background noise. He'll focus on them when –

 _JACK!_

The force of the cry startles both boys. Jack sits straight up, almost shoving Henry off the bed. He reaches out. _Frankie!_

 _Jack ya gotta help us it's Ma she's gone off again please come please –_

 _Frankie, slow down. You're not making any sense._ Jack reaches out to Jane, only to find a brick wall of pain. Terror shoots through him. _It's gonna be okay, Frankie, we're coming._ In a flash he's out of bed and down the stairs, Henry hot on his heels. The adults have gathered in the living room to let of some steam after a few months of no real cases (this drives them insane, because there are people they can help, and Strauss won't let them), and Reid is already on his feet.

"Jane?"

"I don't know." Jack is breathing harshly, slightly unsteady on his feet. "Dad, please, we gotta go. Something's happened." Henry clings to his arm, eyes wide, face pale. Hotch simply nods and turns to Rossi.

"Let's go." he says. A nod, and the four of them head for the front door. JJ opens her mouth to protest, but Prentiss stops her.

"They'll be fine. They won't let anything happen to the kids." she assures the other woman. "Any of them." JJ nods and bites her lip.

"Hotch!" At the door, Hotch turns around. He smiles faintly at her.

"I'll let you know as soon as I do." he promises. JJ nods, and the four of them leave.

It's not too much of a drive from the Rossi mansion to the Rizzoli house, but for Jack and Henry it seems to take forever. Henry is practically bouncing in his seat, while Jack sits stock-still, eyes closed, keeping watch over the situation through Frankie. The adults are quiet. Whatever conversation is exchanged without words, and for that Jack is grateful. This is hard enough as it is.

He tenses abruptly. "Dad. Drive faster."

Hotch and Rossi exchange looks. Hotch simply punches the gas, going as fast as he dares in Washington DC traffic. On the back roads it's not quite as bad. They make it there in maybe 20 minutes.

That's about 15 minutes too slow for Jack's taste.

Hotch barely has time to park the car before Jack and Henry are out of the backseat and running for the front door. Hotch has seen the Rizzoli residence a few times. It's a small little house on a postage-stamp yard, but the last time he saw it a few months ago it was well maintained and pretty. It's clear now that was the last time anyone touched the yard. The signs of neglect are there. His stomach turns. "Jack!"

But Jack has already thrown open the door. "Jane!" he calls, reaching out with his mind, attempting to find his sister. He barely gets two steps into the house before Hotch has his hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him slightly backwards. Hotch keeps Jack pressed tightly to his side.

"Mr. Rizzoli?" he calls out. He glances behind him and sees that Rossi has Henry in a similar position. The four of them make their way into the living room. "Mr. Rizzoli, this is Mr. Hotchner."

 _Jack in the kitchen please hurry she's gonna kill her!_

Jack's knees buckle. "Dad. They're in the kitchen." Hotch nods and lets go of his shoulder. Jack guides them back through the living room and down the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

They make it halfway there before they hear it – the sickening sound of flesh on flesh. Immediately Hotchner draws his gun and pushes Jack behind him, passing him off to Rossi. He rushes the last few feet down the hall. "Mr. Rizzoli, I'm coming in and I have a gun! Don't make any sudden movements." With that last order, Hotch rushes into the kitchen.

Frankie is pressed against his father's side, face pale, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mr. Rizzoli is pleading with his wife, a meaningless litany of _please please don't hurt her don't stop please_ , and Mrs. Rizzoli has Jane pressed against the floor, fist raised back to continue raining blows on her daughter. Jane's arms cover her head, her face pressed against dirty linoleum, her body curled up in a tight ball. The sight turns Jack's stomach.

Hotch is a little more controlled than anyone else. "Mrs. Rizzoli, if you touch her one more time, I will shoot you."

The woman's head snaps up. Her eyes narrow at him. "Don't you dare tell me what to do! She's not your kid!"

"Not yet." Hotch takes a step forward. "Back away from Jane. Now."

Rossi motions for Frankie. "C'mere, kid." he says softly. Frankie doesn't hesitate to abandon his father and rush to Rossi's side. Jack takes him by the arm and pulls him in between himself and Henry. The younger boy hugs him, his mind a constant stream of _It's okay it's gonna be okay Dad's got this you're safe now_. Jack leaves Henry to it. His focus is on Jane.

 _Are you okay?_

 _Is it safe?_

Jack considers. _Just stay like that. We're gonna get you out._

She shifts just a little so she can look at him. _It hasn't happened in a long time. I promise I would have told you._

 _I know. It's okay._

Mrs. Rizzoli sneers at Hotch, but she backs away just the same. "Jack's big bad FBI dad. Didn't realize the FBI protected freaks like her."

"She's not a freak." Jack snaps. "She's my sister. Leave her alone!"

"Jack." Hotch says softly. Jack falls silent, but his fists clench. Hotch never takes his eyes from Mrs. Rizzoli. "Jane. Can you move?"

"I think so." she says softly. Hotch nods.

"Then come here. As quick as you can."

It takes a moment for Jane to get traction, but once she does she's huddled by Hotch and Rossi, entire body trembling. Jack wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. Hotch takes a deep breath, some of the tension leaving as his children are now safe. His gaze never leaves Mrs. Rizzoli, but he speaks to Jane's father. "I'm taking the kids. We're going to get Jane checked over, and we're going to report this to Child Services. I suggest you decide who is more important to you – your children or your wife." That said, he motions for Rossi to back out of the room and down the hallway. Together, they shepard the kids out the front door, Hotch's gun still drawn.

As the front door closes, the screaming starts.

Rossi hesitates. "Will she hurt your dad?"

Jane shakes her head. "No. Mom only ever goes after me. Sometimes Frankie, but she only did that once."

She doesn't miss the shiver that races through Hotch. "What set her off?" he asks quietly.

Jane shakes her head. "I don't know. Ma's skitzophrenic. It doesn't take much. And for some reason she knows when she's being Read."

Jack feels cold. "Just like Uncle Spence's ma." he says.

"Yeah, but I don't think his ma ever hurt him." Henry points out.

Jane trembles. "What?"

"You didn't know?" Henry's eyes are wide. "I thought you knew."

"Enough." Rossi says quietly. "We're gonna get this settled out, okay? One way or the toehr, she won't hurt you again."

Jane leans against Jack and closes her eyes. "Thank you."

/-/

AN: So, yeah, this one is a multi-part. Probably just three chapters though.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Hey, reviewers! I love you guys! Here's chapter two!

Oh, and as an explanation for why my updates are taking so long – I'm a transcriptionist now, which means I type for a living constantly. Convincing myself to type in my off time is not easy.

 **That Perfect Lie – Part Two**

Jane is silent at the hospital. She hates hospitals. They're noisy, and even in the silent wards, minds are racing. The sheer volume of background noise makes her head hurt in the worst way.

Jack stands beside her, one hand on her shoulder, his best serious face on, and his mind blissfully blank. She uses him as a shield, and the pain diminishes enough for her to focus while the doctors and social workers talk to Hotch and Rossi. She leans against him. _Thank you._

 _Dad does it for Uncle Spence too._ he says. _Apparently, we're good at keeping silent._

That makes her chuckle just a bit. _You do look a lot like your dad right now._

 _I know._

Frankie and Henry are curled up on the second bed in the room, sound asleep, and the fact that Frankie can sleep at all right now reassures Jane more than anything. Her little brother has complete faith in their new family's ability to make things right.

But Jane has been taking care of Frankie for most of her life, and she's not willing to trust so easily.

The social worker sighs. "We'll have to take the kids into protective custody until we evaluate the situation." she says.

Hotch shakes his head. "No. We'll take them home with us."

The social worker just stares at him. "Mr. Hotchner, I appreciate that you want to protect them, but – "

"But they need stability." Hotch retorts, cutting her off. Jack almost smiles at his dad's _I'm so not taking your shit_ tone. He loves that tone, especially when it's not directed at him. "They need to be with someone they trust who can protect them, and they do trust us. They would be living with seven FBI agents."

"Who recently were attacked in their own home." she points out softly. "You and one of your coworkers were hospitalized. It's a miracle you both survived."

"That was one incident." Rossi points out, taking over the conversation. "And the children were not there. Any time we're on a case, or we think we might be in danger, we get the kids out of the house for that precise reason. We can take care of these kids." He glances over at Hotch.

 _You realize that by trying to take Jane and Frankie, we run the risk of losing Jack and Henry._

 _I know._

Rossi nods but doesn't say anything more. Jane's eyes widen at that. The social worker sighs. "You're right. All of these years, and the children's lives have only been put in danger once." She tucks the clipboard under her arm. "We'll have to run a full investigation, and if Mr. Rizzoli shows that he is capable of taking care of his kids, he'll get them back. But for now – I think that can wait until tomorrow. Take the kids home when the doctor clears them. Get some sleep. If it counts for anything, I'm rooting for you." She offers a small smile and walks away.

Jane speaks as soon as she's gone. "You can't lose Jack and Henry because of me."

"He won't." Jack assures her. He stares up at his dad, still so very young and so very serious, and Hotch wonders briefly what he ever did to deserve a kid like Jack. "You heard the social worker. That means a lot."

Hotch nods. "Nothing is going to happen to any of you." he says quietly. "We won't let it." He turns to Rossi. "I need to call JJ." The older agent nods.

"Don't worry, I'll keep watch." Hotch smiles faintly and heads out into the hallway, phone already in hand. Rossi turns to Jane and Jack. He watches them for a moment before coming to sit on the bed next to Jane, on the other side of Jack. Jane looks up at him.

"You're not gonna ask?"

"No, not right now." he says softly. "That's a question for another night." He reaches out and squeezes her hand. "Get some rest, okay? Another hour or so and we can go home."

Jack seems to smile at that. _Home, Jane._

She chuckles and leans against him, closing her eyes. Rossi still holds her hand, Jack supports her weight, and her little brothers are sleeping soundly on the other bed.

 _Yeah. Home._

She's never felt so at peace in her life.

/-/

AN: And part two is incredibly short. I'm sorry! The next chapter will be the last part and it will be longer.


	3. Important notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

I hate to do this to you guys, but I'm sure you saw this coming a mile away. Due to a lack of time (school and work) and a lack of interest, I am shutting down my fanfiction account. Nothing else will be updated, nothing new will be posted. This is it, friends.

Well, that's not entirely true. There is gonna be one last fanfiction, but it won't be posted for at least two years. When I do put it up, it will be posted in its entirety, so you won't have to wait for chapters, and it will be a Supernatural story.

Thank you, all of you, for sticking with me through my time here. You have made it so worth it, and I love you all. You have no idea what your advice, comments, and loving coercion has meant to me.

Forever yours,

Shadowblade-tara


End file.
